


hug me (cradle me in your arms)

by sneezing



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fluff, Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 12:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8891320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sneezing/pseuds/sneezing
Summary: Keith is adorable and he deserves cuddles.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little one shot I wrote because I love Klance and I think about them cuddling a lot.

Lance loves Keith. He loves Keith a lot. So when it’s revealed that Keith is part Galra, he does what he’s always done and loves and accepts his boyfriend for who he is. Sure it’s a bit of a shock at first, (okay it’s kind of a huge shock) but Keith is still Keith and being part Galra is just another part of his boyfriend to love. The rest of the team treats Keith just the same too, no tiptoeing around him or acting awkward. Ok maybe Shiro was a little awkward at first, but they're past that. It’s like nothing’s even changed. (But it has, a little.)

Sometimes Keith’s covered from head to toe with purple fur, eyes glowing yellow and adorable, fluffy ears sitting atop his head, movements betraying his emotions. Sometimes it’s just the ears. Sometimes Lance will open his eyes in the morning and scream because two glowing orbs are the first things that greet him in the pitch darkness of their room.

Honestly, Lance loves it all. Keith would probably kill him if he found out, but Lance secretly loves petting his fluffy ears when he dozes off in Lance’s lap after a long day, loves that sometimes Keith doesn’t notice when his ears appear when he gets worked up, flattening (adorably) against his head in irritation.

One day, after a particularly grueling battle, Lance beelines for the couch, followed quickly by Keith while the others opt to wash away the grime, sweat and blood covering their bodies. Lance flops down into a particularly comfortable crease in the sofa, rolling his head back and massaging his stiff neck as Keith sidles up next to him and rests his head on Lance’s shoulder, sighing in a mixture of contentment and exhaustion. 

They sit in silence for a few moments before Lance lifts his hand to Keith’s head to softly stroke the ears that had sprouted there. His boyfriend, who would’ve normally protested was too sleepy to do anything but nudge his head slightly into the comforting touch. 

A gentle rumbling noise makes Lance snap to attention, peering down his shoulder at his boyfriend who is currently dozing off.

'Oh my god', he thinks. 'Is Keith purring?'

Keith is, in fact, purring, and it’s the cutest goddamn thing Lance has ever witnessed. Lance bites down the urge to squeal or coo at how adorable Keith is being, as that would definitely make him realise what he’s doing and stop.

Instead, Lance relishes in the moment while he can and runs his fingers through soft black hair, the hair he used to make fun of all the time to hide the fact that he secretly adored how fluffy and soft it looked.

Lance doesn’t know how long they’re going to be out here in space, heck, they might be stuck out here for the rest of their lives saving the universe. But seeing Keith’s face like this, smooth and free of the tension he holds there when he’s more awake, ears out and relaxed enough to purr - Lance thinks that as long as there are moments like this, it’s all worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Voltron fanfic (or any fanfic in general) so pls dnt kill me :>
> 
> Also sorry if there's any typos. I am always tired.


End file.
